


Band-aid

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Jaehwan looked at Daniel's face. He looked soo fond talking about his childhood friend and his smile turned gentle. Seems like there's more to their relationship than just a childhood friend.





	Band-aid

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [This Prompt](https://twitter.com/nielongversary/status/955465859136348160) !  
> “Good at injuring my self?”
> 
> What about ong keeps injuring himself and daniel starts developing this habit to bring bandaids with him?
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: UN-BETAED [YOU'VE BEEN WARNED]

"Damn it."

Daniel turned his head when he heard Jaehwan who sit beside him cursed. They were studying at the library and it was fortunate that there's not many people around them to hear Jaehwan cursing. "What's wrong?"

"Paper cut."Jaehwan said, showing Daniel his slightly bleeding index finger. "It hurt like bitch."

"Minhyun will get mad if he hear you cursing like that."Daniel said while rummaging on his bag, looking for something.

"He can suck my dick."Jaehwan said pouting.

Daniel laughed and exclaimed in triumph when he found what he was looking for. "I'm sure he would love to do that but he will still not appreciate your language."

Jaehwan still pouting and about to put his injured finger into his mouth when Daniel slapped it gently. "What?"

"Don't suck on it, it's dirty and gross."Daniel said, reaching out to put something in front of his friend. "Use this."

Jaehwan looked down and saw spiderman band aid placed in front of him. He took the band aid and wrapped it around his finger. He grinned and turned to his friend. "Thanks."

"No worries."Daniel said, shrugging.

"I didn't know that you're one of those people who's always have first aid kit in their bag."Jaehwan said.

"I don't."Daniel said. "I only have band aid on my bag."

"You're still well prepared compare to most people."Jaehwan said, looking back at his own book.

"It was just a habit."Daniel said. "My childhood friend was a clumsy kid, he often hurt himself whenever we were out, well...not just when we were out tho, he could hurt himself doing nothing."

"How?"Jaehwan asked, looking up at Daniel. It was more interesting than reading about marketing. His head was about to explode and he need something to cool it down. Daniel gave the perfect opportunity to procrastinate.

"I don't know."Daniel said, chuckling. "His body is a bit weak, sometimes we just play video games or watching TV and he would suddenly exclaimed that he had a cramp."

"You made that up."Jaehwan said, suspicious. There's no way someone could get a cramp doing nothing.

"I'm not."Daniel said, rolling his eyes. "He seriously injured himself a lot, like paper cut, you wouldn't believe how many times he got paper cut, sometimes I even think he did it on purpose."

Jaehwan looked at Daniel's face. He looked soo fond talking about his childhood friend and his smile turned gentle. Seems like there's more to their relationship than just a childhood friend.

"He feel a lot too, it's more common to see him with a band aid on his knees than not."Daniel said, looking at Jaehwan with a bright smile.

"I hope he's not that clumsy now."Jaehwan said, chuckling.

"Nah, he could navigate his limbs better now."Daniel said, chuckling, looking back down to his book. He still have like 2 more chapters to read to cover the material for their exam.

"Where is he now?"Jaehwan asked, curious with Daniel's clumsy friend.

"Oh, you know him too."Daniel said, looking up at Jaehwan.

"What? Really?"Jaehwan asked, his eyes widened in surprised.

But before Daniel could say anything, someone sit in front of them and cleared their throat quietly. "Are you done?"

Daniel looked up to the new comer and grinned brightly. There in front of them sit Ong Seongwoo, looking at them with a pouting lips. Seems like he heard their conversation. "Did you hear?"

"I did."Seongwoo said, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

Jaehwan looked between them and suddenly his eyes caught something on Seongwoo's fingers. It was a spiderman band aid. He looked up to look at Seongwoo's face and saw him looking back at him. "It was you?"

"What of it?"Seongwoo said, sighing.

"Nothing."Jaehwan said, chuckling. "I just can't imagine you as a clumsy kid. Well, you do have a weak stamina, somehow I can imagine you having cramp by doing nothing now."

"Shut up."Seongwoo said. He looked at Daniel and pouted again. "Now you've done it, you've ruined my image, this blabbermouth going to tell all our friend that I'm not a prince like all the girls said I am but just a clumsy kid who hurt himself a lot."

"What do you expect?"Jaehwan said, laughing his maniacal laughter. He abruptly stop when one of the student shush him.

"Let's go home."Seongwoo said at Daniel before standing up and heading toward the door. "You promised to buy me ramen today."

"Yes, yes."Daniel said and quickly tidying up his book and followed the older male. "See you tomorrow, Jae."

"See you, Niel-ah."Jaehwan said. He watched Daniel catching up with Seongwoo, laughing at something Seongwoo said. He gasp slightly when Daniel took Seongwoo's hand and kissed his injured finger. When Seongwoo turned to look at Daniel, his expression softened and he smiled shyly at the younger male.

"Well, one more gossip to share with Minhyun-hyung."Jaehwan said before tidying up his own books and left the library as well.


End file.
